


In which good coffee is wasted

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where they both missed their callings and had tedious jobs near each other. They meet in a local cafe or something by accident and then decide to change their lives. Add sexual tension and stir until thick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which good coffee is wasted

"Man, don’t you just wish it would all  _stop_  sometimes?” Hermann started a bit as an unfamiliar voice broke through his admittedly grudging concentration.

"Excuse me, what?"

"The daily grind! The endless repetition of the same 24 hours every day, nothing changing, no spark, no… life." A tray containing coffee and a haphazard pile of half-sandwiches plunked down in front of Hermann, followed shortly by a small man with a bright grin and a terrible excuse for a tie.

"Are we acquainted?" Hermann asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Sure we are! Well, kinda. You’re Hermann With-Two-Ns-You-Imbecile, the classic chai latte with the cute if dorky sweater-vests, and I’m Newt, the double-espresso mocha with the tattoos you pretend you don’t look at. See?" He rolled his sleeves up to reveal a garish expanse of colour which Hermann  _definitely_  hadn’t stealthily scrutinized a few weeks back when the man - Newt - had come in wearing a tank top and too-tight jeans. 

Hermann sipped his tea to hide the impending blush and raised an eyebrow. "And you’re interrupting my work why exactly?"

"Because I’m bored, you looked like a zombie, and we’re here at the same time every day and I’ve  _never_  talked to you.” Newt took a bite from one of the sandwiches and pushed the plate towards Hermann. “Here, eat. Add some spice to your life.”

"I hardly think an unexpected turkey-on-rye counts as ‘spice’," Hermann commented dryly, but he nibbled on a sandwich anyway if only to distract himself from Newt’s forearms.

"Well I  _thought_  about suggesting you throw off your sweater-vest and run away with me to a hippie commune where we do nothing but garden and have casual sex, but— woah, dude, are you alright?” The mischief on Newt’s face immediately turned to concern as Hermann choked around a bite of sandwich. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a cup of water which he shoved into Hermann’s hands.

A few deep breaths and desperate gulps of water later, Hermann managed to rasp out, “Yes, I’m… fine, thank you. But I think I ought to get back to work.” His face was red, his hands unsteady, and his voice was so rough Newt momentarily forgot to breathe.

"Right, of course man, uh, sorry about that." Newt pulled his sleeves down self-consciously and ducked his head.

"I’ll see you here tomorrow, Newt?"

"Uh, yeah, tomorrow! Sure thing!"

Newt spent another several minutes staring at his coffee, alternately berating himself for being such an idiot and trying desperately not to think of better ways to make Hermann’s voice rasp again.

(He failed and started his shift 15 minutes late.)


End file.
